stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald '''and '''Douglas are twin Scottish mixed-traffic tender engines. Bio Donald and Douglas worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland. There, the snowdrifts were 30 feet deep as they were used to it. Douglas was shipped to the Island of Sodor with Arthur. Douglas worked on London, Midland and Scottish Railway. After Arthur's death his brother Donald was his replacement and worked at the Island of Sodor with his brother as he is worked in the LMS. Douglas and Dominick had a lot of problems as the break van always delays his trains with Douglas subsequently being the one blamed. he was later crashed into a signal box and was taken to the works. After Douglas was being bulled by Dominick. Donald was angry for how his brother was being treated, bumped the brake van violently to teach him a lesson. After that both accepted to not make problems. When James taking a goods train Donald helped him. but when they reached Gordon's hill, the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces, Donald told James that he killed Dominick. The troublesome trucks have not forgotten the brake van incident, and called him names like ' Murderer' but some trucks and the engines on his crew did not. Douglas joined the grouping to talk about how to get rid of Arthur's Ghost and shut Diesel up. Persona Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Sometimes, they get a little bit Grumpy. Livery Donald and Douglas are painted in BR lined black livery and red-and-white lining on their tenders. They have red nameplates with their names in gold at the same time. Basis Donald and Douglas are both based on the Caledonian Railway McIntosh 812 Class 0-6-0 goods engine. Their numbers, however, would realistically place them in the 652 sub-class. One example survives in preservation. Trivia * Donald and Douglas are the most Friendly out of all the Midis. * They are in the LMS because the Caledonian Railway was absorb by the LMS. * Their number 57646 and 57647 is a joke because their basis reach only until 57645. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Goods * Branch Lines (does not speak) * Mainline * Ghost * Cows (cameo) * Carriages Season 2 * Visitor (Donald only) * Thief * Trapped (Donald only) * Strike (Douglas is the only one to speak) * Spectre * Smuggling (Donald only) * Affection * Parade Sodor Shorts * Monster * Switch * Rivalry (cameo) * Argument Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railways Gallery IMGdonald-basis.jpg References # https://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_and_Douglas See Also Category:Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:LMS Category:Protagonists Category:Twins Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Midis